


Bet's On

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All three are bad at feelings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine has a foul mouth, How Do I Tag, Humor, I promise I am, I'm really really sorry Shouyou, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Rair Pair Hell, beta read because living is better than dying like men, cursing, is edited too, or is it heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Aomine and Hinata spend all their time competing. Kagami has a secret. Someone genius decided to make 3 sport idiots soulmates. Luckily, they don't have to fend for themselves.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Sawamura Daichi, Aomine Daiki/Hinata Shouyou, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Background: - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kagami Taiga
Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Jumping Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with more rair pairs. This time: 3 sports idiots. Of course many thanks to yunthebishoujo for her help.

“One more, Kageyama!”

Aomine sits at the edge of one of the indoor courts, watching the carrot haired chibi-chan and his probable soulmate pelt the floor with spike after spike.

The red-head slams another one down crowing with joy. It makes Aomine wonder why he hangs out here when he could be taking a nap before work. The pair isn’t even playing basketball, for crying out loud.

“What’s that look for, Aho?”

His eyes refocus as his thoughts are pulled from the clouds. Hinata stands in front of him, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Nothin’. What do you want, Chibi?”

“Don’t call me that! I told you, I’m short but I can still jump higher.”

“Wanna bet?”

Hinata’s frown is replaced by a confident grin, one that-- assuming he wants to think about it--reminds him a great deal of Kagami Taiga. “Loser buys lunch”

“Ooooo. You’re finally doing it, Aominecchi? Hinata-kun? Want me to judge?”

Hinata nods. “You and Kageyama. Unless Aomine-san is going to back out?”

Aomine climbs to his feet. “As if I would. Run up or no?”

“Run up.”

“You’re on. Chibi’s first? Or do you want time to recover?”

“As if,” Hinata scoffs, mimicking Aomine’s tone of voice.

The pair moves to the free throw line of one of the basketball courts. Kise passes them a soft white powder.

Coating his fingers, Hinata takes a deep breath. His eyes focus on a spot well above the rim, picturing one of Kageyama’s tosses floating in its place.

“Here I go.”

The orange haired man sprints full speed at the net. A pace away from his target, he launches himself into the air, his body curving into a practiced spike. The slam of his hand against the backboard leaves heavy white marks.

Aomine keeps his eyes on the other man from his run up to the impact. He can’t quite contain the quirk of his lips, watching Hinata fly. He knows men of 6 feet who can’t fly like that and one who can. 

“Well, Aomine-san? Your turn.”

“Watch this.”

Aomine takes the same path Hinata did, propelling himself into the air. When his feet touch the ground again, he finds his fingerprints just a finger length or two below Hinata’s. 

Behind him, the volleyball duo exchanges high fives. “Come practice serves and receives, Kageyama. I’ll see you at lunch Aomine-san.”

Hinata and Kageyama move back to their court, falling into one of their routine practices.

“Well, Aominecchi? What are you going to do about that?”

Well after lunch hour, Aomine finds himself hurrying across the sports park in an inexplicable urge to meet up with the winner of the morning’s bet. 

When he finally gets to Karasu Cafe he finds two redheads blinding the rest of the building with their loud enthusiasm.

“I can’t believe Ahomine let you win a bet like that.”

“There was no letting about it. I think I’ve jumped higher though, after one of Kageyama’s sets.”

“Kageyama is your partner?”

Hinata nods enthusiastically. “He’s the best. It makes the Great King so mad still, but when he tosses it always feels like gwaaa!”

“Oi, you two calm down,” Aomine growls, approaching the pair.

His heart stops when the taller redhead turns to look at him.

“Bakagami! What are you doing here talking to Chibi-chan? You should be in America.”

“Well I’m not and I’m here.”

The two basketball players glare at each other, sending chills up Hinata’s spine. After a few seconds of heated silence Hinata gets to his feet. “Stop that. No causing chaos in Suga-san’s cafe. You owe me lunch, Aomine-san, so sit down.”

The younger man’s interruption breaks the standoff.

“Fine. How long are you going to be around, Bakagami?”

“For a while. I’m working with Tatsuya at his sweets shop.”

The three settle down, giving their orders to a smirking Suga. 

Kaagami leans forward on his elbows. “So Hinata really did beat you in a bet.”

Once again Kagami’s voice is laced with hints of amazement and disbelief. 

_You should have seen it_ , Aomine thinks. _You wouldn’t be so surprised if you’d seen him fly._

As irritating as it is, Aomine can’t seem to help looking back and realizing that he never would have won he and Hinata’s bet.

“Yeah. What of it?”

“I’d just like to see how he did that.”

Just then Suga sets their orders down. “You two are lucky we saw you coming,” He tells Hinata and Kagami, both of whom have plates stacked with pastries.

Aomine blanches. “I didn’t realize I’d be feeding a second Kagami. Damn, Chibi. Are you actually going to eat all that?”

“I always do. Wanna make another bet?”

“No!”

Kagami nearly falls out of his chair laughing and choking on his own massive portion of food. Aomine and Hinata pound on his back.

“Don’t die, Kagami-san.”

Kagami slowly pulls himself together. “So I heard Akashi found his soulmate.”

“Yeah, Akashi-san and Daichi-san started dating ages ago.”

“Two months isn’t ages, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata pouts. “Stop calling me Chibi-chan. You sound like the Great King in high school. And I’m not that short.”

Aomine shrugs. “You’re shorter than me.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and goes back to scarfing his food. Something in him is strangely tense. It has been since Aomine walked up and started bickering with Kagami. The heat between the two is palpable, making Hinata want to come right out and ask them if they’ve slept together. But Hinata has grown up since he was an impulsive high schooler and keeps the thought to himself.

He doesn’t bother to wonder why the idea irritates him so much. 

Soon his plate is empty. Hinata stretches and yawns. “I really can’t let Tanaka run the shop forever. Thank you for the meal, Aomine-san. I’ll take you on anytime.”

The sound of Aomine’s grumble, brings a smirk to his lips. “See ya tonight, Suga-san.”

Suga smiles in response. “Don’t get in too much trouble.”

“Who me?”

Aomine stares as Hinata runs off.

“Tonight? Are Suga-san and Hinata dating?”

“No. The volleyball guys hold games almost every night. Hey, Sugawara?”

“Hmm?”

“Who captains when Sawamura is gone?”

Suga shrugs. “It depends. Tonight… It’s Oikawa and Bokuto’s turn to captain.”

The setter levels a knowing eye at Aomine before continuing. “That means Hinata and Kageyama will be playing quite a bit, if you want to watch.”

Aomine grunts. “Eh. I might go.”


	2. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Volleyball Game. In which Hinata has sa news fash, Aomine is in denial ( or maybe just totally oblivious), and kagami doesn't want to go one on one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't going to upload every day. Here I am! I just needed to do something super positive after having to really squeeze my brain to write another chapter.

That night, Aomine helps close up and finds himself walking towards the volleyball courts, where, as promised, Hinata is darting here, there, and everywhere.

“Hey, Aho.”

Kagami waves at him from a soft patch of grass. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching. What else? I wanted to see what his jump looked like.”

The pair looks back to the court as Hinata shouts, “Kageyama, give me another!”

Kageyama’s fingers touch the ball for the bare duration of a second, sending it high into the air. 

Hinata’s hand smacks into it, sending it into the opposing side of the court where it’s cleanly received by Nishinoya. From Nishinoya the ball passes to Oikawa who tosses it up to a lanky young man, Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukki hits it over. 

His older brother, Akiteru, lunges for it, but misses, letting it bounce slam into the ground.

Tsukki smirks at Akiteru, but seems uncomfortable under the praise of his teammates.

“Hinata really does know how to fly,” Kagami remarks, watching the game with interest. “You ever wonder what he’d be like on the basketball court?”

Aomine inclines his head, mentally replying,  _ All the time. There’s no way I’m teaching him, though. _

As if reading Aomine’s thoughts, Kagami slaps him on the back. “You should ask him if he’s interested in learning.”

“You couldn’t pry Chibi-chan away from volleyball and Kageyama. Not if you tried. I’m pretty sure Kageyama is his soulmate.”

The last sentence is almost inaudible.

“Oh?”

“Look at them. They’re perfectly in sync, like they’re reading each other’s mind. I’d kill to have them playing basketball.”

“Basketball idiot.”

“You’re one to talk, Bakagami.”

“So,” Kagami says after a moment, “What do you know about your soulmate?”

“I don’t know. They’re confusing. Those damn visions don’t show anything concrete. It’s annoying as fuck. What about you? You met the unlucky bastard yet?”

“I have no clue. While I was playing in the NBA I rarely got visions. Now they’ve been, odd.”

“We’re a sorry pair.”

“Perhaps.”

The redhead and bluenet focus on the passing of the fall from one person to another, wincing when Oikawa smashes a serve into Hinata’s side of the court. 

Several sets into the game, Hinata switches out with Lev, one of the skatepark employees. He runs over to the pair. “I didn’t expect to see you guys here.”

“Sugawara-san invited Aomine over. I wanted to see if you were as good as you said or if he was just getting rusty.”

“Rusty? Rusty? I’ll show you who’s rusty.”

“Can’t.”

“Wuss”

Hinata catches a spasm of pain in Kagami’s eyes.

A voice comes from the court. “Hinata! Are you coming back on or what?”

“I’ll catch you guys later. Have a good night,” he says before running back to the court.

Hinata is two feet from the edge of the volleyball court when the vision hits him. 

_ A red-head--him no doubt--runs back to a volleyball court crowded with familiar figures. He watches as he stumbles slightly under the influence of the vision. _

As fast as it came, the vision vanishes, leaving him stunned.

“What the hell, boke? You aren’t getting sick are you?” Kageyama asks as Hinata takes his place next to the setter.

“Does my butt really look like that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Who knows hen I'll be back. I'm trying to have some backlog for when I start the next fic in the series. But see y'all later.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi and Akashi are enlisted to help a frazzled Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder about my ability to title stuff. I really do.

The morning after his vision, Hinata sits behind the counter at Spiker’s Fashion, staring at the contacts list of his phone.

“Stopping being a wuss, Shouyou,” he whispers.

Hinata slaps his face and clicks on Daichi’s contact number

  
  


(10:49)

**Me:** _Daichi-san? Do you have a moment?_

**Daichi-san:** _ Sure. What do you need? _

**Me:** _ Can I meet you and Akashi-san for lunch today? I can pay if you want. _

**Daichi-san:** _Let me ask._

  
  


__ Over at Sky Ink, Daichi frowns at his phone. Of all the people he would have expected to contact him at work, Hinata is one of the last. The redhead has always been more inclined to go to Yachi or one of the second years.

(10:55)

**Me:** _ Hey _

**Sei-kun:** _ Good morning. To what do I owe this pleasure? _

**Me:** _ Would you be alright with changing our plans for lunchtime? _

**Sei-kun:** _Perhaps. Why?_

**Me:** _Hinata has asked to meet us for lunch today._

**Sei-kun:** _ I see no reason why not.  _

(11:59)

**Me:** _He’s agreed. What time are you taking your lunch break?_

**Hinata:** _ Around 1. Thank you, Daichi-san. _

**Me:** _You’re welcome._

Hinata spends the next two hours throwing himself into cleaning and reorganizing, receiving several odd looks first from Akiteru and then from Hyuuga when he clocked in.

Finally, the clock strikes one. He grabs his bento and rushes from the store leaving a loud, “I’ll be back!” in his wake.

The run from his store to the food court serves to take the edge off his nerves, leaving him tense, but relatively calm.

Once at the courtyard Hinata makes a beeline for the table where Akashi and Daichi are already eating lunch.

“Daichi-san, Akashi-san!”

“Hinata-kun. This was unexpected.”

Hinata chuckles nervously.

“Spill, Hinata,” Daichi says, leveling a firm look at the redhead.

“How did you figure out exactly who your soulmate was?”

_ Great going, Shouyou. Asking a stupid question like that. _

Akashi glances at Daichi. “My last vision was fairly clear, though I ended up asking Kageyama-kun for confirmation.”

“I can’t ask Kagami-san and Aomine-san which one was looking at my butt last night.”

Daichi chokes a little. “Not Kageyama?”

“I’d have figured it out years ago if Kageyama were my soulmate. I’m not stupid.”

“Fair enough. Sei-kun, what do you think.”

“Aomine likes chests, so I’m not sure he’d be watching your back end. I’d recommend giving it a few visions. Perhaps those will be clearer.”

Hinata sighs. “Finding your soulmate is supposed to be like Bam! But what if it’s Aomine-san? I don’t even like Aomine-san. I'm not sure he like  _ me _ ! ”

As Hinata descends into a mild state of panic, Daichi exchanges a look with Akashi. 

“Hinata, calm down. You don’t know that it’s Aomine. Sei-kun is right. Now that you have an idea, you can use other visions to choose between the two.”

After a moment, Hinata calms. “If you say so. I should probably go back to work. Thank you for the help.”

Hinata stands and bows, before walking away.

“At least we liked each other,” Daichi remarks, watching his kouhai sulk.

“I’m not sure Hinata and Aomine don’t. How much money is going to change hands when Hinata finds his soulmate?”

“I can hear the screaming from here.”

The couple finishes their lunches quickly.

“I’ll see you after work?”

Daichi nods. “Of course. We’ll be stealing the indoor gyms for a Karasuno Nekoma game. Will you be watching?”

Pink eyes meet brown. “You have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading
> 
> \-------
> 
> I'm not going to say anything about a posting schedule, but ti's finished with a happy ending.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has a secret. Hinata finds out on accident and Aomine smells something fishy about it. Thanks to the usual people for their help. I love you guys. OK an extra big thanks to yunthebishoujo, though, she helped me a ton with Kagami's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Please pardon the crappy summary. I'm a tad bit tired at the moment. Yea, I'm too tired to note. Instead of reading a tired Bri babble, enjoy some angsty stuff.

While Hinata speaks to Daichi and Akashi, Kagami limps into Himuro’s Sweets and Pastries.

“Bad day?” Himuro asks, barely looking up from what he’s doing.

“Cold weather hurts like a bitch. At this rate I’ll never get to one on one with Ahomine.”

“Have some patience, Taiga. ACL injuries take time to heal.”

“He’s always asking. A certain shadow gave him my phone number without asking.”

Himuro sighs. “You can’t keep avoiding him forever. Atsushi keeps complaining that Aomine is ‘a pain’ and ‘moping’.”

Kagami hangs up his coat and scarf in the back and ties on his apron.  _ Of course, Ahomine would be moping. _

“Kagami?”

“Aomine doesn’t need to know about my injury.”

“If you say so. At least come to the volleyball game tonight. You’ve taken a liking to Hinata-kun.”

Kagami smiles at the mention of the short redhead. “It’s easy to forget around Hinata. I don’t know where he gets all that energy.”

“He’ll be playing tonight. I hear tonight’s game is a match up between his old team and a rival team, so he’ll probably be on the entire game.”

Himuro knows him well. 

“I’ll think on it.”

“Don’t hurt your head.”

“Hey! Not fair!”

“I’m not wrong, Taiga.”

“Screw you. Help me get this stuff in the oven.”

A few hours later, Himuro shoos him out of the store citing “No one is here and all the baking is done.”

In all reality, Kagami figures, he’s giving the redhead every chance he can to run into a blue haired idiot.

He spends so much time with his head in the clouds that he doesn’t see Hinata until the shorter man has run right into his left side. The collision shifts his weight just the wrong way, sending pain lancing through his bad knee. 

Kagami doesn’t realize he’s on the ground until he finds the shorter redhead standing over him, brown eyes wide with concern.

“Are you OK, Kagami-san.”

Kagami has to suck in a few breaths before he can answer. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“Here. The first aid stand should have ice.”

Kagami takes the offered hand, finding himself pulled up with ease. He limps the first few steps, before being flicked by Hinata. “Lean on me.”

A flash of panic goes through Hinata when he runs into Kagami, but is soon replaced by concern.

There’s something wrong with the image of Kagami sitting on the ground nearly crying in pain.

The younger man doesn’t miss the knee supporter, so much like the one Oikawa wears during their volleyball games.

He helps Kagami up, insisting that the other lean on his shoulder. Part of Hinata wants to ask about the knee. Another insists that such a thing is a sensitive subject. 

Curiosity and worry win out. “C-can I ask what happened to your knee?”

Kagami doesn’t answer immediately and when he does the answer is quiet. “I tore my ACL at the end of the last NBA season.”

Hinata’s mouth forms a silent ‘o’. “I’m sorry I pried.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t go blabbing to Ahomine about it.”

“I would never! I don’t even like Aomine-san. I don’t know what I’m going to do if he’s my soulmate.”

Kagami looks down at Hinata like he grew a second head. “You and Aomine? Soulmates?”

“I know, right. I wouldn’t mind being soulmates with you, but noooo, the vision couldn’t be  _ specific _ .”

Wait, wait. Kagami’s brain glitches, trying to make sense of the conversation while Hinata continues to rant. What he told Himuro wasn’t wrong. Hinata has a way of blasting through problems like they aren’t even there.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, your soulmate is either Ahomine… or me?”

“Strange, right? I always thought it was going to be Kageyama or something and that my visions were being weird. Which one of you was looking at my butt?”

“Ummm, both of us? The aho likes boobs, but, it was there?”

“That doesn’t help!”

Kagami breaks out in laughter. “Good luck.”

“And what if  _ you’re _ my soulmate.”

“Hinata boke, shut it.”

Kageyama breaks through the conversation, scowling fiercely. “What do you need?”

“Go get Oikawa-san, Bakageyama!”

“Hmph. Fine.”

_ Are they really not soulmates? _

Kageyama comes back a few minutes later with Oikawa in his wake.

Hinata helps Kagami sit down, running inside to fetch ice himself. When he returns Oikawa has shooed Kageyama back into the stand. 

“ACL?” he asks Kagami, who nods in response.

“How long ago?”

“10 months.”

For once in his life, Oikawa looks at someone with genuine sympathy. “I’m no doc, but keep off of it for a few days. Shou-chan, you’re in charge of making sure he gets home.”

“I’m coming to the volleyball game?”

_ What did I just say? _

“Was that a question or a statement?”

“I’ll be coming to the volleyball game. Hinata is fun to watch play.”

“He’s exhausting is what he is. I still haven’t figured out how Tobio-chan does it. Can you take him home, Shou-chan? Unlike most of us you have a vehicle.”

“I can do that. I need to get back to the store. If I don’t Hyuuga’s gonna kill me.”

Kagami laughs again. “I’ll see you at the volleyball game, Kagami-san.”

For some reason, both Kagami and Hinata blush as the younger walks away, neither noticing the mischievous grin on the setter’s face.

That night, Karasuno beats Nekoma 2-1. Hinata, in particular, is everywhere, spiking with more fervor than he’s used since high school.

The redhead takes Kagami home, as agreed, but neither notice Aomine watching them like a hawk.

**To:Tetsu**

_ There’s something wrong with Bakagami. _

**From:Tetsu**

_ Ask him about it, Aomine-kun. _

Aomine humphs, swearing that he’ll get answers even if he has to shake both redheads down to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If anyone can give me feedback on my angst over the next several chapters. One of my beta's isn't always reliable on the beta-ing angst thing. See you guys next chapter and in the smut fic that is going to get beta'd after I wake up. See you guys and thank you again.


	5. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets never stay secrets for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one has a little more angst. Angst is hard, man.

Aomine lays back on his bed, spinning a basketball between his fingers. The ridges and bumps are more familiar than the lines on his palm. The sensations, though normally calming, do nothing to dispel his irritation.

Earlier… Aomine growls, rolling out of bed and throwing on the nearest tank top.

The bluenet plops back onto the bed, staring down at the basketball. What the fuck is up with that idiot redhead? What’s he not worthy of knowing?

_ Aomine’s hands disappear, replaced by a bare room. If not for the plain glass table and the similarly simple entertainment center, he would have thought the room to be totally empty.  _

The vision blinks out, leaving Aomine with a nagging sense of familiarity. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear he’s seen a room like that before.

**To: Bakagami**

_ Oi, what time do you get off work? _

**From: Bakagami**

_ As if Id tell you _

**To:Bakagami**

_ stop being stupid. Just wanna go one on one. _

**From: Bakagami**

_ Leave me alone, Aho. _

  
  


Unbeknownst to Aomine, Kagami lays on his couch, thinking through the same topic. 

What would Aomine say if he knew? Would he pity him? Be angry?

Kagami knows well that neither of them are the brightest, that they communicate best through basketball. With Aomine’s temperament… the redhead isn’t entirely sure that talking to the bluenet wouldn’t result in an all out fight.

He looks at Aomine’s last message. 

“I do too,” Kagami whispers, before standing up and going to bed. Unlike Aomine, he has work in the morning.

Aomine busts into Himuro’s store. Hinata has spent the last few days being a massive distraction. He’s now well aware that Hinata can jump higher, they’re even at running speed, but the first time Hinata dunked a ball he ran his face into the backboard. That last incident nearly killed Aomine with laughter, having reminded him of very similar incident involving Kagami and a rim.

Now, several days since Hinata’s pestering started in earnest, the bluenet can finally get to the bottom of this. 

“Where’s Kagami?”

Himuro looks up at the dark-faced bluenet. “He’s out with Hinata for lunch. You’ll find him in the food court.”

“Thank you,” Aomine growls through his teeth.

Finally someone willing to be helpful. 

In his frustration, he completely misses Himuro’s tiny smirk and his whispered, “Don’t hit him too hard. I don’t need him scaring off the customers.”

Aomine stalks out of the store and sprints down the pavement that circles the sports park.

The idiot isn’t getting away this time.

Just as Himuro said, Aomine finds Hinata and Kagami leaning over a pile of food, laughing and chatting. He pushes away the nasty knot in his stomach, instead wondering how the people at nearby tables aren’t blinded by sunshine one and two.

The dark skinned miracle sucks in a deep breath, reminding himself of why he bothered to hunt the pair down. 

He weaves through the tables, taking hold of Kagami’s arm. “You’re coming with me.”

Hinata watches wide eyed as Aomine drags Kagami away. He tosses their food and races to Miracle Gear, praying that Akashi is free.

Kagami struggles against Aomine’s grasp. “What the fuck, man? Can’t you ask nicely?”

“I did,” the other hisses.

Aomine pulls Kagami to one of the empty basketball courts. He throws the redhead against a fence, trapping him between his bulk and the wire. “Spill.”

“Spill what?”

A tiny, very much ignored voice tells Kagami that the secret is out. It’s not like he can really push past the miracle.

Aomine wraps his fists in Kagami’s shirt, shoving him into the metal. “You damn well know what. The Kagami Taiga I know doesn’t refuse a one on one. Ever.”

Kagami shifts his weight into his god leg and pushes. “And if you don’t know me? If you don’t pay enough attention to the off season?”

Aomine freezes in place when he feels warm drops pepper his hands. His mind flits back through off season reports, buried underneath draft scores. All he can remember is reports of Kagami going free agent and then nothing. Like the redhead had disappeared off the face of the planet.

He releases Kagami, eyes glued to the tear tracks left on the redhead's skin. “What the fuck happened? You disappeared from the articles last may.”

“I asked them not to say anything more than an easily overlooked snippet. I know you follow the NBA religiously.”

Aomine finally connects the dots, wondering how he got to be so stupid. “How bad?”

Kagami shakes his head. “Can we sit down?”

The two sit side by side on a bench. “So?”

“I tore my ACL at the beginning of the last off season. I’ll be able to play in a few months, eventually at my high school strength. But not pro. They let me go, so I came back here. Tastuya was nice enough to give me a job here.”

Aomine says nothing.

“Say something, Aho.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not so much of a dick that I’d force you to play. You really are an idiot.”

“Says an idiot.”

“You’d better rest up. You will go one on one with me one of these days.”

“Demanding aren’t we?”

Hinata and Akashi hide behind a couple of trees, having decided not to intervene unless absolutely necessary.

“If I were a betting man,” Akashi says, “I’d say those two were soulmates.”

“That would be weird. Really weird.”

“Oh?”

Hinata frowns at the miracle. “You don’t remember me asking you and Daichi-san for help?”

“Right.”

Hinata misses the flash of mischief in Akashi’s eyes. 

_ This could be fun _ , the redhead thinks to himself.  _ This could be very fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Hinata freaking out, lol. Our tangerine is certainly not the bravest of men. Thank you guys for reading .


	6. Avoidance Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that both Aomine and Kagami are probably soumates (seriously, how often is Akashi actualy wrong?) , Hinata goes out of his way to avoid his soulmate and Suga once again lives up to the nickname "Sugamama".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is a consistent poster? Not me, that's who. It's been a few days, but enjoy.

One snowy evening, not long after Aomine and Kagami’s fight and subsequent reconciliation, Hinata hangs out at Karasu Cafe. This late in the evening, both Aomine and Kagami have gone home, making this a perfect time to get his daily coffee. Even better, Suga has long since clocked out, leaving Hinata free to _not_ talk about his problems. 

Or so he thought. 

He’s unaware of Kiyoshi Teppei, the evening manager, watching him poke at an half-hour old pastry, not even noticing when the manager sits in the chair across from his. 

“What has this crow looking like a drenched cat?”

Hinata ignores the question, only raising his head when it finally registers that the question what directed at him.

“Soulmates are stupid,” he mutters, stabbing the pastry with a finger. “There’s no way I can be stuck with two of them. I’d rather marry Tsukishima!”

“Oh?” 

“Well, Kagami-san is much nicer than Tsukishima. Wouldn’t mind being soulmates with Kagami-san. But Aomine-san makes me want to punch him in the face.”

“Nothing else?” Kiyoshi asks softly.

“No. I just want to beat him. Always looking down on me cuz I’m short.”

Kiyoshi sets his elbows in the table, giving the redhead an unreadable look. “You don’t have to accept your soulmates. Or you could confess. Maybe give them a chance.”

“You sound like my senpais.”

“It’s your choice, Hinata-kun. But you might be surprised.”

“Now you _really_ sound like Suga-san and Daichi-san.”

Hinata scarfs the pastry and stands up, reminding Kiyoshi of a another redhead he knows. “Thank you for the advice Kiyoshi-san.”

“Anytime.”

“Kageyama! Toss to me!”

Kageyama frowns at Hinata. Years ago this particular frown would have scared the jersey off of the redhead. Now it just makes him pout. 

“What’s with you. You haven’t wanted to toss to me in weeks!”

Kageyama doesn’t answer and when Hinata realizes that he’s not going to, he stalks away. “Stupid Bakageyama. I’ll just go find someone else to toss to me.”

It's after dark when Hinata meets the setter he managed to acquire after spending all day pestering every setter in the mall.

Suga stands beneath the lights, ball in hand. Something about the older man's smile settles Hinata's nerves some. “Ready, Hinata?”

“Finally!”

Yachi, their ever-willing helper throws a ball Suga’s way. The ash-haired setter sends it up in a high arc.

Hinata launches himself into the air, his hand meeting the ball at the top of his jump. 

Suga’s toss doesn’t have the same inhuman precision Kageyama’s does, but Hinata reacts as if it were one of he and Kageyama’s best quicks. After a week or two of no practice, the sting in his hand is akin to the warmth of heaven.

Suga sends up another toss, watching his kouhai interrupt the arc once again. The last time he saw the toss-addicted redhead so happy was when he and Kageyama were developing their quicks in high school. 

If anything, it worries Suga, who has heard about the younger man’s woes from both Daichi and Kiyoshi. 

A third toss goes up, with similar results. 

“Gwaaaa! Feels so good! Take that Kageyama! I don’t need your tosses.”

_Why do you both have to be so oblivious?_ He thinks, making a note to talk to Kageyama when the time comes. 

“Hinata, come here a moment.”

Hinata runs over to Suga. “Why?”

“I’ll make sure to toss to you in the evenings, but I think Kageyama needs some space.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Lets go sit. Before you thought Aomine-kun and Kageyama-kun were your soulmates, who did you think your soulmate was?”

“Kageyama. It makes sense. His tosses make me go all like gwaaa!”

Suga leans over to ruffle Hinata’s hair. “Ignore the volleyball and your potential soulmates. How do you feel about Kageyama?”

“He’s my best friend. My heart kinda goes like shwoop when he’s around. He’s really irritating a lot of times, but I really wouldn’t mind being his soulmate. Not like Aomine-san.”

_Heh. It's always "Aomine-san, this and Kagami-san that."_

"If you feel like that, how do you think Kageyama feels?"

Suga remains quiet for a moment, letting the redhead think through things. 

The setter can almost hear the gears turning in Hinata's brain.

“You mean… Kageyama likes me like _that_?”

“I think so.”

Suga takes a mental deep breath, glad that it's a little easier to guide Hinata to these conclusions than it is to guide Kageyama.

“Why didn’t he say so? I like him too, but…”

Suga’s ear perk. “But?”

“I kinda like Kagami-san like that too. Kagami-san is fun and makes me feel-- I don’t have a good sound. Like wheee and shwoosh and gah. I want to see him everyday, volleyball or not. I still don’t like Aomine-san. I mean, why him?”

“I see. Can you give Kageyama space to think things through? I’m sure he doesn’t really want to stop tossing to you.”

Hinata nods, looking much more grounded. “As long he doesn’t ignore me forever. We can't win if he stops practicing we me.”

“Good. It’s getting cold now, so let’s go home.”

“Yes, Suga-san. See you tomorrow!”

The ray of sunshine masquerading as a human being runs off.

 _What to do? What to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that. Suga really is the best. Next on Bet's On: The hoops and nets gossip and matchmaking club get involved. Also, I feel like Teppei is almost a late addition to the Team Mom Squad. He just seems to be that type.
> 
> Thank you guys for the read.


	7. Matchmaking Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmaking club meets for it's (unofficial) official first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I didn't promise a schedule on this. But I'm glad this is up. It's hilarious when Kuroko scares the living daylights out of someone.

“I’ve had enough!” Oikawa shouts, receiving a massive glare from the rest of the room.

“What have you had enough of?” Suga asks.

“The  _ pining _ . It’s making me sick. Aomine-chan and Kagami-chan making eyes at each other and Shou-chan making eyes at them. It’s something out of a bad shoujo manga.”

“Like the ones I see you reading when you think no one else is looking?”

Oikawa jumps three feet into the air turning bright red. “Kuroko-chaaaan, don’t do that! And you’re not supposed know about that.

“I won’t disagree with you, Oikawa. It’s painful to watch.”

“And it’s gone on for months! I’m calling a meeting here, tonight after closing. Our idiots need help.”

Sugawara chuckles. “Ok, Now please make room for other customers. Maybe go bother Iwaizumi.”

“Suga-chaaan! You sadist!”

Oikawa sulks on his way out the door.

“Who should we call, Kuroko-kun?”

  
  


That night, the Unofficial Hoop and Net Gossip and Matchmaking Club gathers in the cafe. 

Suga, Kuroko, Oikawa, Kise, and Momoi stand up by the counter, where all others can see.

Oikawa clears his throat. “Before we get started, roll call. Obviously Suga-kun and I are here. Tetsu-chan?”

“Here.”

“Present.”

Oikawa facepalms. “My bad. Irritating cat with the stupid bedhead.”

“I’m here.”

“Kuroko-kun is here. Teppei-san?”

The basketball player waves from the back.

“Satori-chan?”

Tendou stands. “Here. Does this mean we’re an official organization?”

“We’ll take a vote on that. Miya twins?”

Atsumu grins. “Ya called? ‘Samu will be here in a few.”

“Noted. Daichi?”

“I’m here. Reluctantly. Izuki and Takao are also here.”

Takao pouts, sending Daichi a withering look from across the room. “Sawamura-san, you’re a party pooper.”

“Noya-chan and Tanaka-chan, since you’re a matched pair?”

Noya raises his hand high. “We’re here. Are we really a matched pair? He looks nothing like me!”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Not a matched pair but two of a kind. Sit down and let Oikawa take roll.”

“Fine.”

Noya plops back in his chair.

“Akashi-san?”

“I’m present. Kise, Momoi, and Kuroko are here as well.”

“Thank you for remembering me, Akashi-kun.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and continues. “With almost everyone here, we have an issue.”

“Well, obviously.” Kuroo says. “Does this have anything to do with Chibi-chan?”

“Got it in one. Fate had the genius idea of making three of the biggest sports idiots we know soulmates.”

A chorus of ‘oh’s and pointed ‘ah’s fill the room.

“So, ya gotta spill. Who is Shou-kun’s soulmate.”

“Soulmates. Plural.” Akashi gets to his feet and makes his way to the front of the room. “I suspect that Hinata-kun is soulmates with Aomine-san and Kagami-san.”

“Suspect?”

“99.9 percent certain.”

“Akashi-kun is very, very rarely wrong.” Kuroko tells the group. “I, too, suspect that Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are soulmates.”

“If Akashicchi says it, I believe it. I can count on the number of fingers on two hands the number of times I’ve seen him being wrong.”

“If we’ve established that Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, and Shou-chan are soulmates, or as sure as we can be, I’m tired of them making eyes so lets get them together. Any ideas?”

Tendou raises a hand. “Lock them in a room?”

“No, no. Ya have to be subtle. Neither Akashi-san nor Daichi-san are sports idiots.”

Daichi nods. “I don’t know much about Kagami and Aomine, but Hinata is already on edge.”

“Daichi-san, Suga-san, Ryuu and I have known Shouyou since high school and he’s never been that brave. Locking him in a room with his soulmates might kill him.” 

The room goes quiet for the first time since roll call started as the participants consider the issue.

“How are their alcohol tolerances?”

The entire room turns to look at Takao like he’s a genius.

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “Explain?”

“Get them drunk, when one of them has had enough, have someone ‘suggest’ they take him to one of their houses, whichever is nearest and rest there. Bonding time, as it were.”

“So simply set them up to where all three have to spend more time together.”

“Exactly. Set up a situation where being around each other is natural. So who has the lowest tolerance?”

Kuroko inclines his head. “Kagami-kun can drink more than Aomine-kun. What about Hinata-kun?”

Noya and Tanaka share a look of mischief. “We may or may not have provided alcohol for the second years,during our last year. Shouyou is a total lightweight. Get him drunk and you won’t be waiting very long.”

Takao grins. “So we send them to Kagami’s. Who lives the closest to Kagami?”

Kise raises his hand. “I’ll host! Kagaminecchi doesn’t know it, but I live a couple blocks away.”

Suga and Akashi stand back letting the mischief makers do what they do best.

“I almost feel sorry for them,” Akashi comments.

Suga’s sweet smile might hide a sense of mischief equal to that of his unruly kouhais, but he can’t keep it from tinging his reply. “They have no idea what we have in store for them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma gonna keep this short. Thank you for reading so far.


	8. Lost at a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Cub's plan goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that my beta, yunthebishoujo wants to reread this, so this should be one of a few chapters posted today.

Several days after the matchmaking club finalized their plans, Kagami watches Aomine shoot hoops in the sports park.   
“You hear about the get together Suga-san is putting together?”  
“Yea. “  
“Are you going?”  
Aomine shoots one last basket before going to sit by the redhead. “Don’t got a choice. Satsuki threatened to burn my entire collection of Mai-chan magazines.”  
Kagami nearly falls off the bench laughing. “You’re really still into those models?”  
“You don’t just stop liking boobs like that!”  
Aomine pounds on Kagami’s back. “Breath damnit.”  
“You-you really never change, pervert.”  
The blunet humphs. “It’s not perverted to have a healthy appreciation for female assets.”  
“Momoi-san uses your magazines as a threat. You’re a perv.”  
“What about you? Are you going?”  
“Yea. Suga-san said he’s buying drinks, so why not.”  
“They didn’t tell me that.”  
Kagami grins. “Maybe they just figured Momoi-san would have a little fun tormenting you.”  
“Yeah, Yeah. Who else has been invited?”  
“Not sure. Suga-san said it was ‘exclusive’.”  
“Is it just me or does that seem fishy.”  
Kagami shrugs. “Well, it’s that or Momoi-san burns your magazines.”  
“Why you!”  
Aomine launches himself at the other man, searching for any ticklish spots.   
“Stop, stop, I give!”

That night Hinata finds himself at the doors of a shifty looking bar.  
“This can’t be the place,” he whispers to himself, but walks in anyway.  
This is definitely not the place.  
The bar is a dive of the worst variety. Burly men sit at battered wooden tables drinking alcohol that doesn’t even smell fit for human consumption. For the first time in years, Hinata finds himself really, really needing a bathroom break.  
He creeps across the room towards the restroom sign. Do they all have to be so, like, garrrr?  
Hinata locks himself in a stall pulling out his phone, and taps Suga’s number.

Suga is sitting at the bar of the correct meeting place, watching Aomine and Kagami argue over one stupid thing or another when his phone rings.  
“Hinata?”  
“Su-suga-san.”  
“What’s wrong, Hinata?”  
“I got lost.”  
The older setter recognizes the spiker’s tone, having heard it day after day at Karasuno. Unlike then, however, Hinata isn’t nearly as timid, not reacting to every intimidating person like they’re a Hinata eating monster.  
“Where are you? I’ll send someone to pick you up.”  
Hinata lists an address.   
Suga frowns. How Hinata wandered into that seedy end of town is beyond him.  
“Aomine, Kagami, come here.”

Back in the bar, Hinata ventures out of the bathroom stall, fists clenched and face paler than a piece of paper.  
Thump. In his glancing around, he failed to keep an eye on the tables in front of him, bumping into one of the other patrons.  
“What where yer goin’ kid.”  
“I-I-I’m not a kid!”  
Great going, Shouyou. Pick a fight with someone who is most definitely tougher and meaner.  
The man grips the front of Hinata’s shirt. “Wha’d ya say?”  
“I-I’m not a kid. Now lemme go!”  
Hinata glares, shaking like a leaf.   
The guy holding Hinata drops him on his butt. “Yer not worth the time. Get outta here.”  
Not long after, Hinata’s terror-induced inattention has him surrounded and pinned with a bloody lip.  
“Let this be a lesson, kid. Watch where yer goin’.” One growls kneeing Hinata in the ribs.   
“Get your hands off of him.”  
A pair of dark hands toss two of the guys surrounding the redhead to the side, planting a fist in a thirds face. “Anyone who wants to fight can fight us.”  
The rest of the room’s occupants back off. The bluenet’s sharp grace speaks of a level of capability and no one doubts his inclination to use it.  
Kagami kneels down beside Hinata. “Are you OK?”  
“Never going drinking again.”  
Hinata pushes himself to his feet only to be caught by Aomine when he slumps forward.  
“Someone needs to teach you how to fight if you’re going to keep doing this,” Aomine grumbles as he pulls Hinata onto his back. “We’re going to your place, Kagami. And make sure to call Sugawara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this one here for a bit. Also, there isn't much I love more than a protective Aomine. Gives nme the feels. As always, thank you so much for reading. And don'tforget to mentally thankYun for making me take the time to post. I have, like, 4 au's going and a personal original project soooooo.... But *crosses fingers* I wil really, really try to get another chapter or two. Finish up the bar incident and subsiquent fun. Thanks again


	9. Don't Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the Bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about more chapters yesterday? Apparently not. But here's one today. Have fun with the angst.

Aomine, Hinata, and Kagami pile into the larger redhead’s car.

As soon as the three are on the road, Aomine turns to Hinata. “How the fuck did you get this lost?”

“I didn't. This was the address I was given. I even took a taxi. I do know better than to try and walk to places like this. I’m not that much of an idiot.”

Aomine merely growls in response. As much as he has to say, mostly about getting into fights he can’t win and being careful, he knows full well this probably isn't the best time. To quote the younger: he's not that much of an idiot.

Rather lecturing, he pulls out his phone and calls Sugawara.

“Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“We have Hinata. I’m of half a mind to murder whoever gave him the wrong address.”

“Is he alright?”

“Bastards beat him up pretty bad. We’ll be at Kagami’s if anyone needs us.”

“Alright. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Aomine grunts and hangs up.

“How close are we?”

The ride from the bar to Kagami’s apartment takes all of 20 minutes. Kagami parks then open's the door for Hinata.

“Can you walk, Hinata?”

Hinata nods, sliding out of the vehicle.

The younger man manages to make it up the stairs, to out of it to notice Aomine standing close behind him, just in case.

Kagami unlocks his door and shoos the other two inside and down a hall into the bathroom.

Hinata sits on the toilet waiting for Kagami to return with a first aid kit. In the meantime, Aomine squats down so he’s closer to high level with the other man. Hinata’s black eye and split lip are startling against his normally smooth, pale skin.

The bluenet reaches out, wiping away some of the blood on the other’s lip.

Hinata blushes scarlet and jerks his head away. “I can do that myself.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Just accept the help, Chibi-chan.”

“Get out of the way, Ahomine.”

Kagami gestures to Hinata’s shirt. “Off.”

“What!”

“We saw that idiot knee you. Shirt off.”

Hinata sucks in a breath, his face going from scarlet to tomato-red, but obeys. He whimpers when the movement shifts the bruised muscles of his torso.

“You really don’t know how to fight.” Aomine says, leaning forward to prod at Hinata’s ribs.

“Ah! That hurts! What do you take me for? A delinquent?”

“No. It doesn’t look like they broke your ribs. Bakagami, hand the chibi-chan an ice pack for his face. Otherwise he’s going to scare everyone away.”

“That’s mean, Aho!”

“There’s the Hinata we know. I’m gonna go crash on your couch, Bakagami.”

Kagami glares at the blunet. “Sleep on the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Hey, you have any porn mags?”

“I’m not a perv, Aho. I thought we established that in high school.”

“Prude,” Aomine mutters leaving the room.

“Here.” Kagami hands Hinata a couple Ibuprofen and a glass of water. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Feel like Asahi used me as a target for spike practice, but I’m fine.”

“If you say so. I’ll get you a shirt and you can crash on the couch.”

“Thank you, Kagami-san. I would have been a goner had you and Aomine not showed up. Aomine is _good_.”

“Yeah. I feel a little sympathy for that one guy Kise played in the Winter Cup our 1st Year.”

“Oh?”

“I heard Haizaki took one to the face for messing with Kise and Kuroko, or threatening to.”

“Aomine-san isn’t actually that bad.” Hinata whispers to himself.

“He’s a lazy, tempermentel perv, but not a bad guy. Reconsidering your opinion on potentially having Ahomine as a soulmate.”

“No!”

 _Ok, maybe,_ Hinata thinks. _Not that I’ll tell them that._

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Aomine’s voice carries down the hall and through the closed bathroom door. “KAGAMI TAIGA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” 

“He really needs to work on his language,” Hianta comments.

“Let’s go see what the idiot wants.”

Hinata and Kagami walk to the living room only to find Aomine wide eyed and open mouthed. “WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WE WERE SOULMATES?"

“Quiet, Aho. And what do you mean soulmates?”

“Umm… I had a vision and saw your living room.”

Hinata chooses this moment to shuffle back to the bathroom and pick up his phone.

  
  
  


Suga is just about to leave the bar to drive the very drunk Kise home when his phone dings.

**From: Hinata**

_Suga-san!_

**To: Hinata**

_Are you OK, Hinata?_

**From: Hinata**

_Yeah._ _I need a little advice._

_Oho?_ The setter’s eyebrows raise when he reads the text.

**To: Hinata**

_What do you need help with?_

**From: Hinata**

_Aomine and Kagami have figured out they’re soulmates. They’re discussing it right now. What do I do? I don’t want to be soulmates with them._

**To: Hinata**

_You’re not in high school anymore, Hinata. Now that your soulmates know about each other, it’s not fair to keep them in the dark about you. You have to talk to them._

  
  


Back in Kagami's appartment ,Hinata sighs, examining the calluses on his hands. Anything to avoid considering the setter’s advice.

**To: Suga-san**

_Do I have to?_

**From: Suga-san**

_YES! It won’t go nearly as bad as you think it will. Don’t you like Kagami-kun?_

**To: Suga-san**

_I suppose. I’ll go talk to them._

**From: Suga-san**

_You can always text me if it goes bad. OK? Now go._

“Don’t be a wuss, Shouyou. It’s not like they’re Kageyama who isn’t above serving into the back of your head.”

The young man gets back on his feet, dragging a hand through his messy hair.

When he returns to the living room Kagami and Aomine are still bickering, only now at an acceptable volume for almost midnight.

Hinata curls up on the couch, watching his soulmates go at it. After a while though, he’s had enough. 

Finding the wrong bar, getting beat up, the headache caused by the argument between soulmates he didn’t want, it all boils over in the form of a raspy command.

“Taiga. Daiki. Sit down and stop arguing.”

Aomine and Kagami find places on the floor to sit, HInata's order rendering them mute.

“Better. One at a time. And calmly, please. You’re giving me a headache.”

Aomine shoots a glare at Kagami. “Why didn’t you tell me we were soulmates?”

“I didn’t know. I’ve spent most of the last decade in America, remember? I didn’t get much in the way of soulmate visions. Did you really see my living room?”

“Duh. I forgot about it because I didn’t see much that said ‘this room belongs to this person.’”

Kagami shifts to face Hinata. “So?”

The smaller redhead’s heart clenches. “I suppose it’s my turn. If you guys want to be mad at anyone, you should probably be mad at me.”

Hinata shrinks into himself. “I’ve known we were soulmates for months now. Or, I was already certain one of you was my soulmate. Akashi and I figured you were soulmates when Kagami confessed about his knee.”

“You were eavesdropping?”

“That’s not the important part, Ahomine. He probably went to get Akashi to stop a fight that's all.”

Aomine scratches his ear. “How the fuck could you not know which one of us it was?”

“I saw a vision of my butt, the game Suga-san invited you guys to but you were sitting next to each other so I couldn't tell.” 

The blunet squints. “So, let me get this straight. You figured one of us was your soulmate because I was staring at your ass and didn’t say anything when you and Akashi decided me and Bakagami were soulmates.”

“Kinda yea.”

“Why did you keep it from us?”

“Because I didn’t want to be soulmates with _you_ , Aho. I don’t mind Kagami-san but you… You make me feel like gaaah! and I want to punch you half the time.”

Hinata doesn’t realize he’s started crying until both of his soulmates have joined him on the couch. Kagami pulls him closer, taking care not to jar the younger man’s bruises.

Aomine leans back on his elbows, opting to just watch quietly until soft sniffles give way to snores.

“Mind if I join you out here?” Kagami asks.

“Giving the Chibi-chan the bed? Sure.”

Kagami tucks Hinata into the bed and joins Aomine in the living room.

The pair settles back on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the TV.

“So, soulmates.”

Kagami huffs a tiny laugh. “I guess so. Too tired to think about that though.”

“I’m not really worried about us. Does Hinata really dislike me that much?”

“No idea. You’re an acquired taste.”

The only response Kagami receives is a light snore. 

He laughs, softly to avoid waking the bluenet. “Guess I’m taking the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice Hinata's fixation on Aomine? Thank you guys for reading and putting up with my absolutely non-existent posting schedule


	10. Morning Meetings and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes. Noya and Tanaka help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Yunthebishoujo for betaing and making sure this actually gets posted.

Hinata wakes to find himself sprawled out on a massive bed, a set of heavy covers pulled up to his chin. 

The warmth of the bed is almost immediately overshadowed by a full body ache comparable to using his chest to repeatedly receive the Great King’s monster serves. He feels a sudden sympathy for Noya, who specialized in receiving serves like that. 

The redhead tries to peel his eyes open, only succeeding with his right. There’s no way he can go into work like this. 

**To: Hyuuga-san**

_ Cna’t come into work today. _

**From: Hyuuga-san**

I know.  _ Suga texted me last night. Don’t go getting into anymore trouble. _

**To: Hyuuga-san**

_ I won’t. See you mondsy or tuesday. _

Hinata sets his phone to the side and pushes himself into a sitting position. He hisses in pain. 

“Hinata? Are you awake?”

“Unfortunately.”

The redhead slides out of bed, silently growling a number of words he usually chastises Kageyama for. There’s a time for everything, he supposes.

He opens the door to find his nose centimeters from Kagami’s very bare chest.

“You look terrible.”

“Bet I feel worse. Is that breakfast I smell?”

“Part of it. Ahomine is out getting the rest. Go sit down in the living room.”

Hinata shuffles his way to the living room.

Last night he was far too out of it and his soulmates were far too emotionally charged for him to get a good idea of what Kagami’s living room actually looks like. 

“Do you actually live here, Kagami-san? I think abandoned locker rooms have more decoration than your living room.”

“Really?”

“I dunno, normally you’d have a pictures of your family or something.”

“He’s always been like that,” Aomine calls from the entry way. “Do you really need that much food, Bakagami?”

“What can I say, Hinata and I eat a lot more than you do.”

“I don’t know what’s more disturbing: the fact that you can eat that much or that Chibi-chan eats that much.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at the blunet. “Just put the food down so Kagami can cook.”

“Fine, fine.”

Aomine tosses the food down and wanders out to the living room. “Wake me up when food is ready.”

The noon rush hits as hard as it always does, but Suga leaves the counter to Kuroo and Kuroko. Instead he pulls Tanaka and Nishinoya aside. 

“Do you know what happened last night?”

Noya cocks his head. “Last night. Wasn’t that the club night we set up?”

“Hinata never made it to the club.”

For the first time, possibly ever, Tanaka is wide eyed and slack jawed. “But I gave him the address myself.”

“Shouyou’s not necessarily the most gifted when it comes to navigation, Ryuu. Do you know what happened to him?”

“He wandered into the wrong bar, so I had Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun pick him up. I think they’re at Kagami-kun’s place.”

Noya grabs onto the back of Tanaka’s tank top. “Thank you, Suga-san. If you want to warn Akashi-san that we’re stealing Kise.”

“Thank you, Noya. Let me know how Hinata is.”

“You got it. Let’s go, Ryuu.”

An hour later, Noya pounds on Kagami’s front door, flanked by Tanaka and Kise, who holds an large tin of cookies. The blond figured it’s far more likely that they’ll be let in if they bring food.

“Wha- Noya-san?”

“Can we come in? We brought cookies”

“I guess?” Kagami replies, confused.

Kise passes the cookies to Kagami.. “I’ve done my job, so I’ll be off. See ya later, Noya.”

“Thanks a lot, Kise.”

Kagami lets Noya and Tanaka into his apartment.

“Where’s Shouyou?”

“In the living room, eating. You hear about last night?”

Noya nods, dragging his best friend by his top. “Suga-san told us. Ryuu isn’t going to stop moping until he sees Hinata.”

“I’m not moping! And this was your idea!”

“There you are. When was the last time you were quiet.”

“Ummm…” Tanaka chuckles. “You have a point.”

“Take that!” A bright voice echoes from the living room.

“How’d you get so good, Chibi?”

“You don’t spend ages with Kenma without getting  _ kinda _ good at video games.”

The trio walks in to see Hinata waving his controller at Aomine. “Thinking about going again?”

“I’ll take you on as many times as it takes to win.”

“You’ll be at it a while then.”

The two start a new game, battling it out with the same fervor they dedicate to their more physical competitions.

Noya waits for Aomine to be scowling and cursing at the blinking “Game over” onscreen to jump Hinata.

“Ow, ow, ow. That hurt, Noya-senpai!” 

Tanaka pulls Noya off the redhead. “Pay attention, Yuu. I’m sorry, Hinata. I gave you the wrong address.”

Hinata squeaks when Tanaka bows. “It’s fine. I’m fine!”

“You look like more of a delinquent than Tanaka did in high school!”

“Hey! At least I looked like a successful delinquent. Hinata just looks like he was a real delinquent’s punching bag.”

Hinata shrugs. “You’re not entirely wrong. They were all so garrr and stuff. It was less scary getting caught between Ushijima, the Great King, and Aone-san. No scarier than Kageyama when I hit him with a serve.”

Tanaka cracks up. “I remember that. We all thought you were a dead shorty. You were still terrified of him.”

“He was terrifying! So tall and gwah! I need a bathroom just thinking about it.”

“You sure you won’t meet anyone scary?”

Noya’s teasing tone pulls more laughter out of his best friend and his kohai.

“No, No. Kagami is nice. Aomine might be mean, but he’s not scary.”

Aomine leans over. “I’m not?”

“Nah. Not anymore.”

Hinata’s heart stops when he hears his reply to Aomine’s question. “You might be if I were still a high schooler.”

Lies, lies, lies. He knows it and he can see that no one else believes the cover up either.

The result is total, awkward silence. Hinata clears his throat. “So…”

“Tanaka and I need to go back to work. Don’t come back until you heal up, Shouyou. You really do look like you were a delinquents punching bag.”

“See you later, Noya-senpai.”

Hinata’s senpais show themselves to the door, making sure to swipe a cookie or two on the way out.

“Just how timid were you in high school?” Aomine asks.

“Can I not answer that?”

Kagami sits between the two, picking up a third controller. “I think you just did. Now, who wants to race me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once in my life I have nothing to say. Thank you for reading.


	11. Almost Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio interacts, still not quite aware of their mutual feelings/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand they still don't get it. Go figure. Thanks to my little sister for the beta.

“Good morning, Terushima-san.”

Hinata walks into work Tuesday, still looking and feeling like he was someone’s punching bag.

“Holy hell, shorty, what hit you?”

Terushima stands by one of the clothing racks, looking at the younger man with clear sympathy. “People. Can you handle the register today?.”

“Mhmm. I can do that. You’ve seen your face, right?”

“Every time I look in the mirror.”

Hinata starts pulling boxes out of the back, biting his lip when he moves his bruised muscles the wrong way.

“So how’d  _ you _ of all people get beat up like that.”

“Suga invited me to a club for an ‘exclusive’ get together. Tanaka gave me the wrong address, where I bumped into the wrong people and got my butt beat. It wasn’t even in a bathroom!”

“Pphht. Oh yeah, you and your bathroom curse. Let’s get this done so we can mess around until the store opens.”

Hinata sighs.  _ Today is going to be long _ .

To Hinata’s great surprise, the first half of the day blows by, in part because Terushima is an expert at using up free time.

At noon, the red head rushes out the door, carrying three times the normal amount of food. He passes through the space between Tendou’s Arcade and Sky Ink and into the sports park.

Kagami and Aomine have already started their daily one on one. Aomine takes it easy on the other redhead, keeping a firm eye on Kagami’s reactions.

Hinata runs up. “Kagami-san, Aomine-san!”

The two basketball players spin to face their soulmate. 

“Oi, Chibi! What’re you doing here?” 

“Bringing food, since you, ah, rescued me and all”

Kagami and Aomine join Hinata on one of the benches by the court. Hinata passes out bentos, three for Kagami, three for himself, and one for Aomine.

“How you two eat that much I will never know.”

“Will you just shut up and eat already, Aho?” Kagami mumbles through a mouthful of food.

Aomine smirks, reaching his chopsticks across, swiping a piece of chicken from Kagami’s bento.

“Hey! Give that back, Aho! Go eat your own.”

“Yours look tastier.”

Hinata watches his soulmates fight over the piece of chicken, realizing just how similar the two are.

Not only are they identical in build, their ferocity on court and at the dinner table are nearly identical. 

Kagami and Aomine ditch their bentos in favor of a wrestling match. Hinata can’t help but pay attention to hard cut calf lines, broad shoulders and enviably long arms. Eventually shirts start to creep up stomachs revealing chiseled abs. Hinata’s face gradually turns a shade of red that shouldn’t go well with his hair. At this point, all bentos are cooling quickly, completely forgotten.

A few days later, Kagami stumbles on a very wet Hinata. The younger man stands out in the rain, practicing receives the best he can by himself. 

“What are you doing out here?”

“Practicing. Kageyama still won’t toss to me. Suga-san usually tosses to me, but he’s busy today.”

It’s endearing, the way Hinata’s orange hair plasters itself to his head, face, and neck, almost completely covering his eyes. 

“Do you want help?”

“I don’t think you could toss, Kagami-san.”

“Really? I bet you 3 bentos that I can.”

Hinata pushes his hair to the side, his grin nearly creating a dry spot in the rain. 

“You do it like this…”

Hinata sets about showing Kagami what Kageyama once showed him.

“Oi, what’s this? What are you doing holding a volleyball?”

“He’s helping me,” Hinata shouts from the back half of the volleyball court. “If he can toss to me and I can hit it easy, I owe him 3 bentos on his day off. If he can’t he owes me.”

“You throw the ball to me, Ahomine.”

“Yea, yea. Just don’t go thinking you’re gonna switch to volleyball.”

“Like I would. Just throw the damn ball!”

Aomine throws the ball just right for Kagami to toss it up. He misses by a mile, the ball arching above Hinata’s head.

“Not that high! Try again.”

The volleyball goes up, this time only missing Hinata by a foot.

“I told you.”

“Again!”

Three attempts later, Hinata’s hand smacks into the surface of the volleyball.

When the short redhead touches the ground again, he races over to Kagami, jumping for a high five.

“Gwaaaaaah! I owe you  _ 6 _ bentos! That was awesome! It hit like bam! Ooooo. Again!” 

Kagami scoops Hinata up and throws him over his shoulder. “Not again. We’re going to go dry off and get something from the cafe.

Four heads duck behind a bush as the trio makes their way to Karasu Cafe.

Oikawa looks over at Kuroko, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. “I’d say that went well. Wouldn’t you?”

Kuroko nods. “They don’t even realize it’s happening.”

Noya and Tanaka share a look. “Shouyou is in  _ love _ .”

“They’re  _ all _ in love,”Oikawa corrects. “Now they just have to figure it out for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	12. So Close and Yet So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People make up and certain nonromantic relationships are repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Chapter 12. I'm sure yunthebishoujo is going to be happy about this. Even more so when she hears there's only two chapters left.

“So, I saw Hinata-kun teaching Kagamicchi and Aominecchi volleyball, yesterday,” Kise tells a few other members of the now official matchmaking club.

“Ryou-chan, that’s old news. Tobio-chan has been so depressed recently. I actually feel sorry for my little-- well, not so little-- kouhai.”

“It can’t be easy on him either,” Suga says.

Oikawa leans back in his chair. “Hopefully we won’t have to meddle. Getting three idiots to see what’s right in front of their noses is surprisingly exhausting.”

“And if we have to interfere with you?”

The rest of the table jumps at Kuroko’s comment. 

“You would never have to! I, unlike our kouhai and basketball idiots, have a brain.”

“You mean you have a skewed sense of romance viable only in a shoujo manga?”

“Tetsu-chaaaan!”

Oikawa pouts over his coffee while the rest of the table, up to and including Daichi (an unwilling participant at this lunch), falls over laughing. 

“You guys are mean.”

Suga is the first to catch his breath. “I think they need one more little push. The exclusive club party worked, in an unexpected way, but at this rate our idiots aren’t going to actually get together.”

Daichi nods. “The pining is getting rather disgusting. Ideas?”

The table is quiet for a moment before Kuroko raises his hand. “We hold a party.”

“We tried that already, Kurokocchi. Look how well that turned out.”

“Not a club, Kise-kun. Isn’t Hinata-kun’s birthday in a week or two?”

Suga smiles. “That’s true. We can hold a birthday party for him and let this unfold from there.”

Oikawa whips out his phone like the drama queen he is. “This means, Club President Oikawa Tooru, shall call a cub meeting.”

Daichi leans over to Suga. “Need me to call Iwaizumi?”

“Definitely call Iwaizumi.”

That night, well after the near nightly basketball game, Aomine shoots hoops at one of the park’s courts.

He makes basket after basket, barely registering the swish of the net.

Instead, his mind chases thoughts of the two redheads that seem to be  _ everywhere _ . After work when Hinata teaches them more about volleyball or at lunch when Kagami and Hinata take turns providing bentos while they teach the shorty basketball. 

The pair lights the space around him brighter than any sun. Sometimes he swears it feels like he’s playing competitive basketball again only war-

“Get your head out of the clouds, Aomine.”

Aomine launches a basketball, bouncing it off the backboard and sailing in some random direction. 

Something slams into his back. Looking down, Aomine sees a worn volleyball rolling by his feet.

“You’re just as much of an idiot as Hinata and Kageyama.”

Aomine spins around to find a tall blond standing at the edge of the court.

“Who are you?”

“Tsukishima Kei. I was one of Hinata’s classmates.”

Aomine frowns. “What are you bugging me for?”

“That simpleton is being more irritating than usual. If you’re going to make a move, do so soon before the rest of us kill him.”

Tsukki picks up his volleyball and leaves Aomine in stunned silence.

  
  


Not far from the blunet, Kagami scrubs the counter of Himuro’s Sweets and pastries. 

“I think the last speck of dust died a few hours ago. Spill, Taiga. You’re not messy, but this is a little overboard.”

“Aomine and Hinata.”

Himuro nods. “I see.”

“The distance is starting to get frustrating. I don’t mind being with them.”

“As friends or…”

Kagami ducks his head, hiding a blush. “I want them both. I want our interactions to be more than a string of bets.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing. I don’t even know if they like me back.”

Himuro rolls his eyes behind Kagami’s back. “Maybe you should ask them.”

“And get in a fight with Ahomine? Yea, right.”

The third member of the soulmate trio stands in front of Kageyama. 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

The dark-haired setter looks down at his teammate. “Hah? What for?”

“Talking about my soulmates.”

“Wait, mates?”

“Yea, two of them. Let me apologize properly, Bakageyama! Suga-san said I might be upsetting you by talking about them so much. So I’m sorry, please toss to me.”

Kageyama ruffes Hinata’s hair. “It’s fine. You wanted tosses, you better have brought a ball.”

“Duh. Do I go anywhere without a volleyball?”

After the first spike, Hinata hits the ground with a gleeful shout. “You’re tosses are the best, Kageyama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, no promises on future chapters. 
> 
> But thank you guys for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the plans made my the matchmaking club go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having written this, Finally! It's exhausting watching these three beat around the bush. And thanks ton Yun as always for a) beta reading and b() making sure I get this up

The time between the matchmaker’s conversation and Hianta’s birthday goes by remarkably fast, at least for the party planners.

Suga and Oikawa take it upon themselves to oversee the entire affair personally. 

After two weeks of meticulous planning, Noya, the designated Shouyou chauffeur, drags a blindfolded Hinata into the apartment Oikawa and Iwaizumi share. 

“Noya-senpaaaai! What are you doing? Are you kidnapping me?”

“I didn’t know you could forget the date like this, Shouyou. One, two, three!”

Noya rips the blind fold off as the gathered members of the mall and sports park shout their happy birthdays.

“Wait, that was today wasn’t it.”

“Of course it is, Dumbass.”

“You’re the last person I want calling me a dumbass, Bakagayama!”

Suga steps between the two. “No fighting, you two.”

Hinata huffs, but refrains from making any more insults. Unconsciously, the redhead’s eyes scans the gathered crowd for his soulmates.

“If you’re looking for Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun sent them to separate corners after they started making bets about drinking ability.”

“Gah! Kuroko-san! Say something when you walk up!”

“I just did. Please remember that Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are notoriously bad at communication. Give them a chance, tonight.”

Kuroko walks off, disappearing like the ghost his coworkers often liken him to.

A chance? What’s that supposed to mean?

Hinata doesn’t have time to muse any more. Akiteru and Terushima take it upon themselves to make sure their coworker has as much fun as possible.

Terushima hands Hinata an orange crow as he drags him to the makeshift bar. “It’s from Midorima. takao’s right about him being a tsundere. When he handed it to me, he said, ‘one should have the best luck on their birthday, nanadayo.’”

“He’s so weird.”

Hinata mimics the green-haired man’s glasses push and stern manner. “Cancer is the lowest on Oha-asa’s forcast today, nanadayo.”

Terushima cracks up. “Don’t let him hear you say that, Shou. He might try and squish you.”

“I am not Murasakibara, thank you very much. And Cancer is not lowest on the Oha Asa’s forcast, nanadayo.”

Hinata squeeks. “M-Midorima-san. Thank you for the crow. It’s kinda cute actually.”

Midorima’s lips tweak into the barest hints of a smile. The gesture is familiar to Hinata, who has seen it on Kageyama’s face for years. For some reason making the most stoic of Aomine’s team mates come even close to smiling warms him.

“Come on, Shou. There’s booze to drink.”

30 minutes later, Hinata is tipsy (the more rational members of the crowd have done a decent job at making sure Hinata isn’t too drunk to confess. There is an ulterior motive after all.). Terushima, however, is one shot from drunk and uncomfortably close to the redhead.

“Teruuushimaa-san, you’re too close. I can’t sleep with someone besides my soulmates. That would be mean and I’m not Meanishima.”

“But Shou-kun, you aren’t dating.”

Long, tan arms wrap around Hinata’s shoulders. “Get away from our soulmate,” Aomine growls from behind him. “He told you to back away.”

Terushima gulps when he sees the blunet. Even drunk he doesn’t want to tangle with a well muscled, mostly sober man with several inches on him.

“I’m sorry. Please forget I was here,” he wheezes before running off.

“You shouldn’t let people harrass you like that, Chibi.”

“Don’t call me that, Aho. I’m not that short. You’re not that much taller than me.”

Aomine laughs, pulling his soulmate a little closer. “Have you measured yourself recently? I’ve got almost half a foot on you.”

“Do not!”

Hinata choses that moment to look up, simultaneously confirming Aomine’s words and coming face to face with a smirk that seems almost fond.

Ho-ly shit. 

Hinata’s brain short circuits as heat starts to boil in his gut.  _ Kiss or run? Kiss or run? _

Hinata, never the bravest of men, opts for the latter option, pushing through the throng of warm bodies. He can’t help it. If he looks at his soulmates anymore, the near constant Bwaaaah! and Shwooosh! in his heart is going to explode.

Aomine and Kagami stare at the retreating figure.

“What did you do?” Kagami asks, all but accusing his soulmate of screwing something up.

“For once, nothing! He looked up, blushed and ran away.”

Kagami’s face contorts into an expression of deep thought. 

“You look like you’re thinking. You might hurt yourself,” Aomine tells the other.

“You can’t talk. I’m thinking what Tatsuya said a couple weeks ago might be right. Did you get advice to confess too?”

“Yea. By one of his team mates. Wait…”

“You actually like us?”

They blink like a pair of deer in the headlights when they realize the question was asked in unison.

Kagami is the first to shake off the daze. “You really like me?”

“If liking your soulmate means wanting to be around them off the basketball court and maybe doing stuff like movies and dinner and fucking and shit, yea. What about you?”

Kagami’s face starts to turn the color of his hair. “Same here.”

“Fuck. No wonder that tall blond bastard was so mad at me.”

“Are we going to go confess to Hinata or not? Something tells me he’s had stuff figured out for a lot longer than we have.”

“We’re going. We’re definitely going.”

The pair runs after Hinata, grateful that you really can’t miss his carrot colored hair no matter how thick the crowd is.

They find Hinata sharing Sakusa’s corner, if standing six feet from someone actually counts as sharing. 

Their soulmate sits huddled against the wall, his face is still beet red and covered in tear tracks.

Aomine and Kagami share a look that says  _ We fucked up. _

“Oi, Hinata. Hinata. Shouyou!”

The sound of Hinata’s given name spoken by Aomine of all people, snaps him out of his misery. “What do you want?”

“You’re coming with us.”

Kagami and Aomine almost have to drag him, but they get Hinata out into the hallway of the apartment building, away from the chaos of the party.

Hinata goes back to leaning against a wall, avoiding looking at his soulmates.

“Ahomine, you first.”

“Why me?”

“You’re a bigger dick.”

“Hey! Fine. I’ll do it. Sh-Shouyou.”

Hinata looks up finding Aomine looking down at his toes, just as red as he was a few minutes before.

“I- we’re sorry for not paying attention.”

“What?”

“We didn’t realize you might actually like us. I didn’t even realize that I liked you.”

“I did,” Kagami adds, “so I’m sorry for not acting. Forgive us?”

“I have a better question. Will you out with us, even though we’re apparently even dumber than we’re accused of being.”

Hinata grins, blinding Aomine once again. “OK.”

Aomine snorts, smirking again. “If we go in and ask Sugawara, do you think they’ll let us leave early?”

Hinata shrugs. “Where would we go?”

“Your place.”

Kagami slaps Aomine. “Don’t just invite yourself over to other people’s houses. You have to ask. Can we go over to your place, Hinata?”

“Sure.”

Suga lets the trio leave, of course, telling them that a smaller party will be held for the people close to Hinata before shooing them out the door. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, the setter pulls out his phone.

**To: Hoops and Nets Matchmaking Club**

_ Mission Accomplished _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. many thanks for reading


	14. A Bets not a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the cycle of betting goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Yunthebishojo can stop pesting for updates for a while now. Enjoy!

Several weeks after the party, Aomine and Kagami sit at the edge of one of the outdoor courts watching Hinata spike toss after toss.

Hinata pauses for a moment, looking at his now boyfriends. “Hey, Kageyama, toss to them.”

“Hah! Since when can they spike?”

“Since I taught them, Bakageyama.”

The black-haired setter raises an eyebrow. “And since when could you toss?”

“Since now.”

“If you can give me one decent toss, I’ll give them a few.”

“Fine!”

Kageyama and Hinata switch places. The ball goes up hitting against Hinata’s fingers. It makes an arc in front of the net, within reach of Kageyama’s swinging hand, if only barely.

Kageyama slams the ball down into the other side of the court.

“Not bad,” Kageyama tells him. “Get those two over here, I’ll show them how a real setter tosses.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at his partner’s back. He goes over to crouch by his boyfriends. “I told you I could get him to do it. I think Aomine owes me lunch.”

Kagami and Aomine roll their eyes, but stand and make their way to the court. 

“Just make sure not to eat the whole restaurant, Chibi.”

Kagami slaps Aomine on the shoulder. “You’re the one who accepted the bet, Aho.”

Hinata sits, watching Kageyama toss up another ball for Kagami to hit. The delight in the taller redhead’s eyes make it worth the work it took to convince Akaashi to teach him to set. 

After all, a bet’s not a bet if you can’t win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and my lousy posting schedule (or lack there of). There is more coming from this AU but I have no clue when it's going to be up. It's not even written yet. But I have the fantasy AU going as well so I won't be disappearing by any means. See you guys and thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief. Aomine has it bad and he's too dumb to realize it, or mayube just too stubborn to even acknowledge the concept exists. There isn't going to be a set posting schedule until I get this finished, which won't be too much longer, I don't think. I think I will start posting the hikjinks of the matchmaking club. See ya next time!!!


End file.
